


Firelights

by sixtieshairdo



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Angst, M/M, conflicted feelings, is this goodbye?, lust vs rationality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtieshairdo/pseuds/sixtieshairdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A condensed perspective on Sonny's thoughts as Will kisses him, pulls him close, and walks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firelights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fishyz9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/gifts).



He sees firelights behind his eye lids, mouth caught off guard and pressed against insistently by hastily moistened lips, hot breath and dry fingers on his skin, nowhere to run; he's open and exposed.

 

Noone has the right to make him feel desired and abused at the same time, not like this with blatant need, with purposeful touches, with concentrated demand. He loathes and loves to be held like this, like he belongs to  _him_ , like he is not a person but a body, like he is property. He hears the thick plea in the whisper, the possibility of returning home with the boy who grew into the man he worships filling his head with fever. He aches for the contact, the days apart hollowing him out until he's a shell of the man he used to be, those lips and hands knowing exactly where he is weakest.

 

The irrational, impulsive part of him wants nothing more but to drown in the night, to be undressed and un-wound, to let his body be consumed for the good of nothing and noone. He finds himself drawn into the depths of blue, unfocused suddenly and thrown off the tracks by the wanton longing that overwhelms him. He feels a strong arm around him, holding him in place, not letting him breathe, another hand just as firm pressed against his neck and jaw. His mind is dizzy with being controlled; a puppet, helpless.

 

He blinks, breathes; clarity seeps in. If he allows himself this one night, he knows it will only continue to be more of the same, dodging bullets with temporary protective blankets until their wounds bleed through false membranes, leaving only damaged souls behind.

 

He sees heartache in blue eyes and he can only express numbness. He's tired but he's also afraid to let go, to be let go of, to be apart once more. His face is cradled in loving hands, his ear distractingly fondled, his chest hurting with the knowledge that distance is coming. This cannot be goodbye, but it feels like a separation borne by warring decisions.

 

His body feels cold; shivers running down his arms, his neck, his ankles as he watches the man he once thought would never break him, walk away.

 

He sits back on his stool, rests his spine against the counter, and stares at nothing.

 

He knows he did the right thing but never before has being right feel  _this_  wrong.


End file.
